Unbreakable
by SinTotchi
Summary: Bulma is a strong, independent, stubborn woman. When Vegeta steps into the picture, she realizes he's a mirror of her own persona - one that's definitely hard to break. My own take on the three years before the androids story. Might change rating later!
1. Accomplishments

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! So, I decided that I'd do my own take on the famed Bulma & Vegeta "unknown story" that everyone seems to cherish...including myself! With the much-appreciated support and assertive convincing on the part of my best friend, I decided to write this story, so it will be not only dedicated to you, my readers, but mainly her as well! I've come to notice that people do a good job of writing their story but not such a great job of making Bulma seem, well, _human_...as interesting as that may sound. Of course, this is not always the case, but I've decided that I'll be including a few real-life experiences I've had, since Bulma reminds me a lot of myself. I won't be _molding_ her to fit the experience, however - I'll just be including them if they fit into the story, not the other way around.

Anyways, enough of my ranting! Here is the first chapter of Unbreakable!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...unfortunately!

* * *

"That can't be right…" The young, 20-something woman spoke. Her blue eyes were gazing deep into the depths of a contraption she had fixed not mere days ago, which now stood only partly demolished from the brutal beating it had received. Straightening herself up, the girl stared down and felt her anger and aggravation slowly rise to its breaking point. "I can't believe that man…no, animal! Doesn't he know that my inventions are my babies? Yet he persists in pummeling this one until it's barely sparks and wires…" She kneeled, reaching forward and holding a handful of different-colored wires in her petite hands, "What. A. Jerk. Ugh! I swear…" She continued for a few moments, ignoring the heat, frustration, and even grease that were tempting her to go over the edge. There was no way in _hell_ that she'd let this time go without making sure that spoiled brat knew _exactly_ how much work it was to fix the gravity chamber.

"No, not this time Vegeta, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make you regret making me do all this work for nothing!" She yelled to no one in particular, standing up again and managing to avoid one of the protruding thick metal wires that could've easily taken out a taller, unsuspecting subject.

"_No, Bulma Briefs is no workhorse. And if that Saiyan…__**ass**__ can't figure it out, I'll make it crystal clear to him." _She thought, stepping out of the ship that had not too long ago aided her good friend Goku in making his trip to Namek. She shook her head, removing small bits of dust and debris that clung to her gorgeous baby blue hair and walked the small length of grass from the backyard into the gigantic mansion called the Briefs home.

Stepping in through the kitchen, she let out an exasperated huff and walked towards the fridge, pulling out a jug of iced tea that her mother had made earlier that morning and poured herself a glass. After returning the jug to its respective place in the refrigerator, she began to walk towards the stairs but stopped promptly at the first step, almost as if frozen in place. She held on to the rail with her left hand while the other held her tea, and moved the upper part of her body so her head would be popping out from behind the doorway, turning her head slowly to see said Saiyan sitting, as regally as possible, in front of the TV, arms crossed. Her eyebrow rose as she watched his facial expressions shift while he watched the 'noise-emitting picture box' as he called it, trying to figure out what was happening in the show. Bulma stifled a laugh, remembering that Vegeta was yet to get used to Earthen culture, and always seemed particularly untrusting of the TV and radio.

"_Inanimate objects shouldn't speak or show pictures…"_ She remembered him mumbling once, after she'd shown him both of the aforementioned itemsand he'd almost seemed threatened by them. She still had to get used to him yelling obscenities at the TV as if it could hear him; it reminded her of the annoying people at the movies who tried to tell the actor what to do even though they knew very well their pleas would fall on deaf ears, except this was better…funnier. The expression on his face was priceless – every time he would get angry, or surprised, or 'scared'…she remembered the countless numbers of TVs they had replaced in Vegeta's first few weeks of visiting, due to a zombie or other undead creature popping up onto the screen when he least expected it. It goes without saying scary movie marathons were her favorite ever since he moved in.

She watched him for a few more minutes in silence, almost surprised that he hadn't turned around to yell at her for 'inspecting him,' as he would say. But as her eyes traveled to the screen, she was met with yet another surprise – was he watching one of her mother's soap operas? She almost fell over when her gaze rested on him again, noticing his concentrated expression and the way his hands were curled up into fists on top of his legs as he sat. She gripped the rail tighter in an attempt to control the laughter that was threatening to ensue, but a few chuckles managed to escape through her pressed pink lips. She froze in place, expecting all hell to break loose when he heard her but, when nothing came, her eyes widened and she noticed that he hadn't moved an inch, and was still sitting unmoved on the sofa.

"_Well I'll be damned…I'll have to tell mom about this."_ Bulma thought, her lips widening into a smile as she lingered her gaze on him for a moment before turning and walking up the steps, taking small sips of her tea as she went. When she reached her desired floor, she walked down the hallway and into her room, setting down the glass on the night table next to her bed and heading into the bathroom. "It'll be nice to get all this grease and dirt out of my hair…" She mumbled, removing her clothes and throwing them into the nearest laundry bin. She turned the water on and stepped into the shower, running shampoo through her hair as if on autopilot while her mind wandered to the Saiyan downstairs. She let out a few bouts of laughter now that she was in the safety of her room, thinking about how concentrated Vegeta had seemed when watching TV. _"I'll have to talk to him about the gravity chamber when he's not busy watching my mother's soap operas…"_ She thought, smiling to herself briefly before trying to imagine how the conversation would go. She shut her eyes, letting out a sigh before her smile dropped and she continued rinsing her hair, _"He'll probably throw a fit or something…ugh, that Vegeta. He just doesn't get it! I'm not his slave; he can't keep treating me like I am." _Bulma let out a frustrated groan, finally removing all the soap from her body before stepping out and snagging the nearest towel on a rack. After wrapping it around her body, she stepped out of the warm bathroom and into the frigid room, almost sprinting to the wardrobe to slip on her comfortable PJs. After adjusting to the air in her room from the sudden temperature change, she slathered on some cocoa butter lotion before pulling her long, wavy hair up into a ponytail and taking a deep breath before heading back down the stairs.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she slowly headed to the empty couch next to the sofa Vegeta was in and plopped down, waiting for the show to end. When it did a few minutes later, she watched the Saiyan begin to relax and she almost regretted what she was about to do; it wasn't often Vegeta relaxed, much less around her for some unknown reason.

"Hey Vegeta…I want to talk to you about something." She sat up from how she'd been lying on the couch, and slung one leg over the edge of the couch while the other remained stretched out in front of her. Her blue eyes never left the Saiyan, and she could see him visibly tense up again, causing one of her eyebrows to perk up in confusion. "Don't get your boxers in a knot; it's about the gravity chamber."

At her mention, said Saiyan stood up suddenly, arms at his sides as he stared down the blue-haired female. "Did you fix it yet? I need to get back to my training and you're making it quite difficult for me to continue."

Bulma bit her tongue to hold back the vicious tongue-lashing she so badly wanted to give him, and settled for the most pleasant words she could muster instead. "Okay Vegeta…_first of all_, it'd be nice if you showed some more gratitude for the fact that this is the umpteenth time I've fixed the damn thing. Second of all, stop acting like I owe you something. And last of all…stop treating me like your slave! I don't _have_ to fix the chamber, you know. And _then_ I'd like to see YOU try to repair it!" She added, her eyes never unlocking from his. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as he took a few steps towards her, hairs standing on end as she remained unmoving on the couch.

"You DO owe me something, woman. You should be more appreciative of the fact that I spared your life." He retorted, watching her eyes widen and allowing his lips to settle into his trademark smirk.

Bulma, furious, stood up suddenly and pressed the tip of her right index finger against his clothed chest, trying to ignore the rock-hard pecs she could so easily feel under her finger. _"Damn you Vegeta. Why do you have to be so…" _She took a breath, shutting her eyes before beginning her verbal onslaught. "Who the HELL do you think you're talking to, Vegeta? All you do is train, eat, sleep, and, on your free time, harass ME! I have fixed that gravity chamber more times than I can count without so much as a thank you! You are a guest in my home, Vegeta, and you need to be more respectful of the ONE person who can fix the chamber for you…other than my dad. But he's sure as hell not going to do it for you." Her cerulean eyes had a fire behind them, which wasn't missed easily by the raven-haired Saiyan in front of her.

Vegeta, trying to grasp the fact that this tiny little human femme had the courage and audacity to speak to him in such a manner, quickly regained his senses and grabbed her arms, making sure his grip wasn't too tight as to hurt her, but strong enough to not allow her much free movement. "Listen woman, you're lucky enough I let you and your little friends live on Namek. I am the prince of all Saiyans, and you will treat me as such and with the respect a good little servant should have, because that's all you are to me." He growled, watching a tinge of shock and hurt flash through her eyes before they were filled by more rage than before.

"You son-of-a—UGH! I don't _care_ if you're the prince of eight thousand universes, Vegeta, you're still a guest in MY home and live under MY rules! Why can't you just understand that and be a little more appreciative? That's ALL I'm asking for…weren't you Saiyans taught _anything_?" Bulma yelled, shaking her head and causing a few loose strands of hair to flutter helplessly in her anger. She shut her eyes and let out a soft gasp when she felt Vegeta's grip on her arms tighten and barely acknowledged the fact that the gap between their bodies was closing at an alarming rate.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of my race, you ignorant little wench! You know nothing – absolutely _nothing_ of who I am and where I come from, so don't speak of me and much less of my people! How DARE you…you're lucky I don't tear your delicate little head right off those shoulders for being so insubordinate!" Vegeta boomed, teeth clenched as he took in a deep breath, which caused the lingering scent of Bulma's coconut-scented shampoo to reach his nostrils. He allowed the intoxicating fragrance to flood his mind and memory for a brief moment as he watched her, noticing they were only mere inches apart and their noses almost touching.

Bulma, now unfazed by his words, opened her eyes slowly and took a sharp breath, allowing her beautiful blue eyes to lock gaze with his menacing onyx ones. "Let. Me. Go. Vegeta." The words came out almost hissed, and she was briefly shocked to see the two were close enough that she could feel his hot breath tickle her cheeks, turning them a dark pink color.

Vegeta, curious, noticed the sudden change in the hue of her cheeks and held on to her for a moment longer before letting go and crossing his arms in front of his chest, his trademark smirk playing again on his lips. He watched the way she turned quickly on her heel, the tip of her ponytail flicking against his cheek and causing more of the enticing aroma to fill his nostrils. He was tempted to make a remark about her obvious show of defiance but he figured since he had already won there was no point in wasting more of his breath. And so, he watched the feisty young woman storm out of the living room in her satin pinstripe shorts and matching tank top with a satisfied look on his face.

"_UGH! That man…JERK! I can't believe him! It's as if saying a simple 'thank you' is the equivalent of ingesting a ton of rat poison."_ Bulma thought, already at the top of the stairs and heading into her room. She walked past her bed and wardrobe and up to a pair of curtains, pulling them apart with ease and revealing a pair of glass doors that ultimately led to a large balcony – her safe haven. She slid the doors open and stepped out into the crisp night air, reaching up to release her hair from its tied prison and felt as the light strands fell in waves down her shoulders, in a cascade of blue and shimmering silver from the moon's reflection.

"I can't stand him." She huffed, feeling the wind dance with her still-humid locks and tousle them about. She walked up to the rail of the marble balcony and set her crossed arms on the top, which was large enough to where she could reach her arm out and barely touch the side opposite her body with the tips of her fingers. Safe to say, she could probably lie down on the top of the rail of the balcony and never worry about falling off…unless she rolled over one too many times.

She shut her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, releasing them and cleansing her mind briefly until the fight her and Vegeta had just had replayed in her mind. She pressed her eyelids tighter shut, and pressed her fingers against her arms as she held herself, suddenly recalling how close the two had actually gotten. Her cheeks immediately flared up and she gulped, her eyes snapping open in a flash as she tried to shake the thought out of her head. "How can he be so…ugh…cute…and an ass at the same time? I just don't understand. Kami must've cursed me…he probably decided that someone so beautiful and ingenious couldn't be left to live a normal, happy life so he plopped down Vegeta in my path and he's one giant hunk of an obstacle I need to climb over." She paused, eyes widening as she realized her words, "Did I just call him a hunk? KAMI!" She yelled, stomping her feet on the ground and pressing her fingers to her temples, trying to calm the headache that was chomping away at her brain.

Vegeta stepped into his own room, further down the hall from Bulma's but with a similar balcony, only smaller. He had actually been pleased when he'd first laid eyes on it; it was almost fit for a prince – such as himself – unlike the shabby rooms Frieza had given to him and his fellow Saiyans. He scoffed at the thought; Frieza was long dead now and he had a few years before he needed to worry about anyone threatening his existence again. But deep down, he didn't actually care – he was a true Saiyan, and they were infamous for their love of battle and bloodshed. Vegeta had seen many heads roll in his lifetime, and that not only had made him cold, but he could barely remember feeling anything other than anger, hate, and such related emotions for the last decade or so. He couldn't help but notice a hint, barely a pang of a feeling when he remembered the flash of hurt he'd seen in the woman's eyes after he'd insulted her, and it troubled him – if only briefly. He was curious to find out what this feeling was since he wasn't familiar with it in the least, but if it was more trouble than it was worth – much like what he thought of the woman – he'd have to do what he did with most unwanted feelings: either crush them, or suppress them.

His thoughts wandered to the coconut aroma that her hair had emitted, which was now imprinted in his memory and, if he tried hard enough, he could conjure up the exact same smell without the woman even being present. He had to admit he enjoyed the scent; it reminded him of something pleasant, something that could almost make him happy – like training for days to see the results come to fruition. Or maybe even a good, fulfilling meal…ah yes, that was it. The blond one, as he liked to refer to Bulma's mother, had a knack for making even the most unappealing-looking foods taste like Kami himself had conjured them from his homeland. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that that scent, along with the woman's own natural feminine aroma, was what kept him from shutting her up once and for all. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was curious about her, especially the color of her hair; he'd seen various Earthen women but none with the same natural color as Bulma – they either reeked of chemicals or of some other profane stench, which allowed him to pick her out easily from a crowd. Saiyans had an uncanny ability to not only hear extremely well, but their olfactory preceptors were keen in their own sense.

It wasn't until he caught himself thinking too much about Bulma once again that he gave himself a mental slap and plopped down on the bed, staring off into the distance through the glass doors that led to his own balcony, curtains already parted. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was deep in thought. He could sense her ki nearby – from her room, to be exact – and he smirked as he felt it rise then fall not a few seconds after. He had learned upon careful studying of the woman that, when she was angry, her ki would rise – a surprising trait that he'd never seen before in any human he'd encountered. It was only for a mere moment, however, and it was obviously no threat to Vegeta, but it had sparked his curiosity in her and he'd made it a point after the initial discovery to make her irate, just to test the theory and be proven correct.

He straightened up when his ears picked up the familiar sound of glass doors closing, followed by the curtains, and lastly the sound of a fragile body falling on a bed. He was about to get ready for bed himself when he heard a muffled yell, causing him to stand up and hesitate to make any kind of movement, just to make sure the woman wasn't trying to trick him. He concentrated on listening to the sounds coming from her room and his eyes widened slightly at what he heard next, voice muffled by a pillow.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW, VEGETA!"

He smirked.  
Vegeta – 1. Woman – 0.

* * *

**A/N**: And there you have it. Thank you guys for reading, and as always, feel free to review - it is _always_ appreciated!


	2. Space

**A/N:** HELLO LOVELY READERS! I just wanted to point out that, although this chapter is on the short side, I wanted to upload it before I started school...plus ending it at that point allows me more freedom in the next chapter to work with it! Also, I'm planning on making this story about 10-15 chapters long, so I'll try to make longer chapters from now on so I can develop B&V's relationship without much complication.

Good luck to everyone out there starting school or already in it; hope you do excellent this year and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except my ideas and writing!

* * *

A few days had passed after the last fight and Bulma had _almost_ forgotten all about it, had it not been for Vegeta's presence bringing up the memories. She tried to relax as she lay upside down in front of the TV, feet dangling off the back of the couch and blood rushing to her head from the way she was sitting. She watched the pictures and images conjured inside the television without much interest; she had headphones plugged into her ears and was holding a music player gently in her right hand. The music was playing at medium volume – loud enough for her to ignore all other sounds inside the home, but not too loud to where it'd make her head explode. She shut her eyes briefly as the sounds seemed to flow through her, one of her pedicured feet moving along to the rhythm of the music. She didn't notice the presence walking into the room and stopping behind the couch, peering at her with a look of disapproval and arrogance.

Vegeta moved from around the couch to stand close to where her head was, staring down at her with crossed arms and a frown on his face. "Woman!"

The tone of voice pierced her ears and caused her eyes to snap open, surprising her to the point where she maneuvered herself to stand and began to wobble from the blood suddenly flowing to the rest of her body. She began to fall back, butt hitting carpet with a loud 'thud' as her body tried to adjust to the sudden blood rush. She grumbled something under her breath and pulled the headphones out of her ears, stopping the player and glaring up at Vegeta as she set the device on the coffee table next to her. "What is it, Vegeta? I was trying to relax." She said flustered, using the couch on her left to push herself up and heave a heavy sigh. "Thanks for helping me up." She added sarcastically, raising her eyes to lock with his.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your large body up yourself, woman." He retorted, knowing very well that Bulma was more than just "in shape" – she was perfectly healthy. In fact, he recalled seeing her with running gear on and exiting the home a few times after he'd gotten done with his training, or was taking a break. Seeing the anger flash in her face he smirked and opened his mouth to speak. "The gravity room is broken again, woman. Fix it." He didn't even wait for a response before he turned around and began to walk out of the living room, towards his room to shower.

Bulma clenched her teeth and tried not to pull out her hair in frustration. "Oh no Vegeta," She spoke, causing him to pause his movements for a moment, "You're going to wait this time. You're going to wait until I _feel_ like fixing it…I've got other things to do, you know!" She yelled, although it was obviously unnecessary since he was still in the room.

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed together in anger and he turned, glaring at her out of the side of his eye. "I don't think so, woman. You won't do well disobeying me." He stated simply, before heading back out of the room and upstairs, trying to remember the last time a servant had spoken to him in such a manner…if there ever had been.

Bulma held herself back from throwing her music player at him after she'd picked it up, holding it with a death grip. "Oh, we'll see about that Vegeta. You're going to wait, whether you like it or not."

Nightfall came and Bulma stepped out of a relaxing bubble bath, hair wrapped up in a towel along with her body. She'd run into Vegeta a few times since that morning, and all encounters seemed to just be a repeat of the previous one: He'd tell her to fix the gravity room, she'd tell him that he'd have to wait, he'd threaten her, she'd make him angry, and after a few seconds of trying to stare each other down they would turn around and walk in the opposite directions. She was proud of herself for not giving in to Vegeta all day, considering she knew just how easily he could disintegrate her if she made the wrong move. Something pushed her to continue, however, to the point where she didn't care what she said or did – she had to defend herself against this brute of a man who was residing with her and drove her insane every moment he could. Drying her body off, she assumed her normal routine of lotion, deodorant, and clothes, and removed the towel from her head, throwing it in the laundry bin. She stepped outside on the balcony to get some fresh air for a moment, then closed the door and curtains before snuggling into her bed. "Oh, comfort…how I've missed you." She uttered quietly, shutting her eyes and falling asleep not too long after.

A few hours passed and Bulma drifted in and out of sleep, her body seeming to tell her that something was wrong. She rolled over, eyes barely opening to see her clock displaying that it was 4:17 in the morning. She grumbled before moving to lie on her back, and letting out a sigh and trying to relax. It didn't take her long to feel someone's gaze seeming to peer into her soul, and she snapped up suddenly, clutching the covers close to her chest. "Who's there?" She called out, the moon's glow shining upon a man's figure before she recognized who it was. "…Vegeta? What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" She yelled, anger clouding her tired mind as she let her grip relax on the covers. It didn't take long for said Saiyan to grab the comforter and pull it off the bed with ease, merely flicking his wrist.

"You haven't fixed the gravity room, woman. I should've been training seventeen minutes ago, but I can't, since your dim-witted brain told you it was a good idea to go against my wishes!" He responded, trying to ignore the fact that Bulma was only wearing a form-fitting tank top and boy shorts style underwear.

"THAT'S why you're here? Because I didn't fix your PRECIOUS gravity room? Vegeta…" She paused, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him while simultaneously shouting, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Grabbing the pillow with ease, Vegeta tossed it aside and approached her by walking around the side of the bed she was closest to and standing in front of her, clad in a spandex body suit Bulma had gotten for him. He stood before her on the edge of the bed, looking down at her fragile form but noticing the defiance in her eyes. "I don't have time to wait around for you, woman. Fix the chamber…and now." He spoke lowly, in a tone that told her he meant business.

Bulma, being Bulma, merely stood up and pressed her index finger against his chest, angrily. "You're crazy, Vegeta. I'm not your servant." She retorted, locking her blue eyes against his onyx ones briefly before realizing how close they actually were and stepping to the side, walking to the glass doors leading to her balcony. "Get out, Vegeta." She spoke, noticing the curtains were parted and the one of the doors slightly open. She stepped through them and raised her hands to touch her arms, noticing the breeze and turned around to get a robe from her room. She didn't get a chance to, however, before Vegeta pushed the door shut and locked it, smirking at her bewildered expression as what he'd just done clicked in her mind.

"VEGETA! Unlock that door this INSTANT!" She screamed, watching him walk away and exit her bedroom. She panicked and moved to the railing, managing to peer over it and seeing the 30+ foot drop below. Her eyes began to water in anger and frustration before she moved back to the door and began to pound on it, screaming obscenities at the man who'd put her in this predicament. After a few seconds, however, she stopped, fearing that she'd break the glass and merely pressed her forehead against the cool material, shutting her eyes. "Damn you, Vegeta…how do I get into these situations?" She spoke aloud, hearing a soft chuckle behind her. She whipped around to see Vegeta standing on the railing, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, can't fly, can we? That's right, I forgot you pathetic humans can't do much beyond wipe your own asses, and even that hasn't been perfected by your species." He smirked, waiting for her reaction.

"OH? IS THAT SO?" She yelled, watching as he hovered off the railing and onto the ground below, in front of her. "Funny you should mention that, _Vegeta_, considering YOU can't even fix a gravity chamber on your own! You _need_ me, Vegeta…and it hurts your saiyan pride to realize it but you might as well admit it!" She retorted, taking a few steps forward in defiance and locking gazes with him, "You boast all day and night about how high and mighty you are, but when it comes down to it, you _need_ me. A human, a weakling, as you call it…but that doesn't change the fact that as pathetic as you may think I am, you still can't do everything on your own…so you **better** start being nice. You're not a prince anymore, Vegeta, not on this planet! So get off your high horse and wake up to the reality that you're not as powerful as you think you are." Her breathing came out in huffs and she began to calm down, rage simmering now that she'd gotten the chance to rant. Her mind cleared quick enough to see the expression of pure, undivided fury on Vegeta's face. She began to take a few steps back, and gulped as he mirrored her movements but, instead of backing away, he was moving closer towards her. She felt her back hit the cold glass door and she shivered, but it was nothing compared to the cold chill that ran down her spine as Vegeta pinned her between his body and the doors, and placed each of his hands on either side of her head.

"Woman…" His voice was dripping with wrath, "…you should consider yourself mighty lucky that I've let you live this far. Had it not been for your technological knowledge, I would've disposed of you by now, but to me you're only worth what you can fix. You are but a tool in my conquest to defeat Kakarot and get rid of this worthless planet, along with all of your wretched species. You mean nothing to me, which in turn means you don't deserve my respect!" He paused, watching the hurt in her eyes and suppressing the feeling that was trying to make him stop. She needed to be taught a lesson. "Don't you dare disgrace my name, you dismal woman, for powerful I am and more powerful I will be. I hope you've learned from this experience, wench, that you _never_ disrespect prince Vegeta, of the almighty saiyan race!"

Bulma's eyes were filled with tears; never in her life had she been spoken to in such a manner and she couldn't believe that he had the audacity to believe he was putting her in her place. As soon as he moved his arms back to rest at his sides, she raised her right hand and slapped him clear across the face, droplets trickling down her pink cheeks as she glared at him with a mixture of hurt, resentment, and bitterness. It took her a couple of seconds to register what she'd just done, and her eyes widened as he slowly turned his face back towards her, her handprint glowing red against his skin. She could barely breathe, much less move her arm from where it'd hit him, and it didn't take her long to feel a surge of pain as she was roughly thrown back against the glass, causing a spider web crack to form on it. Her wrists were being pinned above her head, and it took every ounce of courage and pride she had within her to open her eyes and stare into Vegeta's, trying not to show fear.

Vegeta tried to ignore the intoxicating scent of her shampoo and natural womanly scent that filled his nostrils. As a prince, he had been taught to resist the charm of a woman along with her scent, considering he was only to mate with the elites of any society that he came across. But this woman, the one who made him so infuriated and rage-filled, her scent surpassed any females he had come across – it wasn't because of how close they were or because his saiyan olfactory receptors were higher than average – it was simply because Bulma's scent was more sweet, more alluring than any other he'd come across and, had this been any other mission he would've been sent on, he would've gladly claimed her from the other Saiyans and had his way. But no, this wasn't a mission – this woman had managed to insult his pride and intelligence, and she wouldn't get away with it. He pressed his body against hers without thinking, anger clouding his judgment as he glared at her, teeth bearing. He was too livid to notice the feel of her feminine curves against his body, or the way her blue eyes shone in the light of the moon, even brighter now that they were brimmed with tears. His grip on her wrists wasn't enough to break them, but enough to leave bruises.

Bulma, feeling as if she was staring death in the face, couldn't help but notice his masculine features, or how handsome his face was, especially in the light they were in. She, unlike Vegeta, did indeed note their proximity to each other and took in a breath, chest pressing further against his. "Vegeta…" Her voice trailed off, and she noticed his rage simmer slightly at her tone, teeth no longer looking like they were ready to tear her head off. She had his attention. She gathered enough vigor to part her lips, knowing very well that he could break her in half right then and there if he wanted to. "Why are you so close to me?" Her voice came out in a whisper, afraid that if it were raised any higher he'd simply flick his wrist and break her neck.

It wasn't until that moment that he took it all in – the way her petite body was pressed against his battle-hardened one, how her eyes looked captivating in the glow of the moonlight, how close their faces were to each other, how sweet and even stronger her scent had become in the past few minutes, and…was that a hint of arousal he smelled mingling with her natural scent? Confused, he released his grip on her wrists and took a step back, staring at her as if she was a monster he'd never encountered before. Without another word, he levitated briefly before flying in the opposite direction she was facing, towards his side of the house.

Bulma stood there in shock, arms now at her sides. It took her a few seconds to register the throbbing pain coming from her wrists, and she lifted them up to the light, inspecting them and seeing the early signs of bruising becoming clear. She heard the soft click of a lock being undone behind her and she swiftly turned around, expecting to see Vegeta there but instead, only coming face-to-face with the giant crack in the glass. _"That'll be fun to explain in the morning."_ She thought, letting out a sigh and trying not to let the events that had just unfolded replay in her mind. Stepping inside her room, she closed the door and curtains and picked up the comforter and pillow from the floor, adjusting them to her content. She plopped down on the now-cold bed and glanced at the clock once before snuggling into the covers and pulling them over her head – it was 5:04 AM.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys, there it is. Once again, apologies for the length but I'm planning on longer chapters from now on once I get these 'filler' chappies out of the way. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
